The Hulk (2017 film)
''The Hulk ''is an upcoming American superhero film directed by Alan Taylor. It stars Mark Ruffalo, who is returning as Bruce Banner, a physicist who, after an accident with immense amounts of gamma radiation, turns into a rage filled monster with super strength dubbed " The Incredible Hulk" whenever he becomes angry. The film itself follows the Ground Zero ''storyline. Premise After the events of the ''Avengers: Age of Ultron, Bruce Banner (Mark Ruffalo) continues his search of a cure that will rid him of his monstrous alter-ego . But when an old friend, Samuel Sterns (Tim Blake Nelson) approaches him with a plan that could cure him of the monster inside , but seems too dangerous , Banner rejects it. But in a freak accident involving massive amounts of radiation , Sterns becomes a being known as The Leader and gains superhuman intelligence .With his new found powers but his deterioating mental state , Sterns develops a plan in which he seeks to destroy the world by creating and releasing dozens of gamma bombs to annihilate the human race and begin anew with a pure gamma mutated race . Teaming up with an old colleague and flame from his past Betty Ross (Kate Beckinsale) and a teenage runaway named Rick Jones (Callan McAuliffe), Banner will have to let rage consume him as gamma fueled monsters and the malevolent forces of Gen. Thunderbolt Ross try to stop sterns from committing global nuclear devastation Cast Mark Ruffalo '''as '''Bruce Banner / The Hulk- Once the nations most brilliant physicist, Bruce Banner was hit with massive waves of gamma radiation, resulting in him becoming the Hulk, a monster fueled by anger with superhuman strength and durability . Kate Beckinsale '''as '''Betty Ross- A cellular biologist and an old love of Bruce, but when the hulk was getting out of control he broke up with her due to the potential yet grave danger the hulk posed to her . She reunites with Bruce after learning her father is working with Sterns. She is smart and witty, and is also very resourceful. Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns- An old friend of Banner who suggests a cure by infecting the Hulk with more gamma radiation, which has the possibility of reversing the effects. After Banner refuses, he continues his research but is infected by the radiation and gains superhuman level of intelligence but a deteriorating mind . He uses the radiation to make monsters with human specimens and plans to release gamma bombs across the world. Tim Blake Nelson originally played Sterns in the 2008 film The Incredible Hulk. Callan McAuliffe as Rick Jones- A teenager who ran away from his boarding school and was a witness to Banner becoming the Hulk. He followed Banner, hoping to learn about what the radiation did, and eventually saved Banner from soldiers at one point. Jones develops a friendship with Banner. He has different useful objects, like a lightweight retractable bike, a flare gun and a camera. Late in the film he becomes a project of Sterns under the codename "A-Bomb". William Hurt as Gen. Thunderbolt Ross- Betty's father who has been hunting down Banner for years. He's become obsessed with finding Banner and even has neglected Betty because of it. He joined Sterns in hopes the gamma bombs would revert Banner to his human state permanantly so he can be captured , though is later tricked and through radiation becomes a red skinned version of the hulk himself . Ty Burrell as Doc Samson- A therapist who was mutated by Sterns with gamma radiation, but only gained superstrength and green hair. Burrell originally played Samson in The Incredible Hulk. In addition to this, Jessica Stroup makes a cameo as Banner's cousin Jennifer Walters, Joe Manganiello makes a cameo as the MCU version of Wolverine, Stan Lee makes his regular cameo, Edward Norton and Eric Bana make a small cameo as "the Hulk's #1 Fans" and Lou Ferrigno makes a cameo as a security guard.